


И только белый камень стен

by Fandom_Sanctuary, KisVani



Series: fandom Sanctuary 2018. Мини. Низкий рейтинг. [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Sanctuary/pseuds/Fandom_Sanctuary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Эксперимент Пятерки иначе распределил между ними способности, но некоторые вещи так и остались неизменными, или Магнус и Тесла обсуждают жизнь и Друитта.





	И только белый камень стен

За проведенные в Баласааме годы Магнус завела привычку наблюдать с башни геолаборатории за сплетением переходов и улиц. 

Старшие вампиры шли по своим делам неспешно; обращенные носители спящих генов, какой была сама Магнус, пытались им подражать, зато дети и подростки, которых стало намного больше в последние годы, бегали, используя всю вампирскую скорость, и только чудом ни на кого и ни на что не натыкались.

Магнус помнила, как пришла к баласаамским вампирам в самом начале двадцатого века. Тогда они не были слишком рады появлению «полукровки», как они называли Магнус, а от обычных людей не видели ничего хорошего, кроме истребления и стерилизации вида. И потому считали, что с миром нужно контактировать как можно меньше. Она пыталась переубедить их, но безуспешно, а потом дела Убежища заставили ее оставить сородичей в покое. Не считая редких попыток наладить общение.

Которые увенчались успехом только в девяностых.

Когда Магнус переживала двадцатый век впервые, то не могла понять, как удалось изменить их отношение и почему они неожиданно стали сотрудничать с ее знакомым — Николой Тесла — хотя она даже не говорила ему про них. Потом ее удивляло то, что их матриарх по какой-то причине считала, что Магнус тесно общалась с ними с тех самых первых годов двадцатого века.

Только повторяя свой путь от девятнадцатого века до двадцать первого, она поняла, как удалось успеть и руководить сетью Убежищ, и пытаться поменять отношение вампиров.

К счастью, их виду хватило понимания и разумности, чтобы принять помощь и изменить взгляды, а благодаря обращенным они смогли разработать инкубационные технологии… которые потом использовала и ни о чем не подозревающая Магнус первой временной линии для собственной дочери.

Воспоминания об Эшли, как и всегда, причинили глухую боль. Даже спустя больше ста лет она не проходила. Тесла как-то сказал, что Магнус тоскует уже не по дочери, а по самому чувству тоски. После этих слов болезненно захотелось его ударить.

Сам Тесла, легок на помине, как раз поднимался на башню. С лестницы было слышно его дыхание.

— Так и знал, что отыщу тебя здесь! — сказал он, выбираясь из люка. — Черт возьми, Хелен, почему ваша раса так не ценит удобство? Такое ощущение, что половина всех лестниц сделаны специально, чтобы переломать все ноги.

— Для нас это не страшно, Никола, — сказала Магнус, оборачиваясь к нему.

Тесла пожал плечами.

— Будь я вампиром — старался бы это как-то исправить, честное слово.

Эти его жалобы на Баласаам тоже были повседневной рутиной. Той, которая должна закончиться уже завтра, когда Магнус первой временной линии уйдет в прошлое и ей, ей нынешней, пора будет возвращаться к своей жизни. И своим проблемам.

— Ты до сих пор считаешь, что разумно строить новое Убежище под Старым Городом, а не здесь? — Тесла резко посерьезнел, заметив ее выражение лица.

— Культ и так пытался их уничтожить пару лет назад, — покачала головой Магнус, — не говоря уже об их проблемах с найденной мной Афиной. Меньше всего хочется, чтобы моим сородичам угрожали очередные мои враги.

Тесла осторожно подошел к краю крыши и тоже посмотрел на вампиров внизу, а потом перевел взгляд на начавшее розоветь ночное небо. Вампиры предпочитали ночной образ жизни, пусть физически солнечный свет и не приносил им никакого вреда, что бы там не говорили мифы.

Магнус помнила, как они все изменились после приема Ключевой Крови. Вспомнила свой страх и недоверие. До того момента она, даже работая с абнормалами, не верила до конца в существование вампиров. И то, что она стала одной из них, пугало. Тесла и его телепортация, Друитт и невидимость, интеллект Гриффина и дар Уотсона, который они поняли далеко не сразу… Все это было слишком даже для них, готовых расширять свои познания какими угодно способами.

— Завтра ты возвращаешься к своим детишкам, — сказал Тесла, — обсудим… того, кто отправил тебя в прошлое?

— Я не уверена, что Джон выжил в прошлый раз, — ответила Магнус.

— Ты думаешь его спасти? — поинтересовался Тесла. Спокойно. Вполне обыденно, будто они обсуждали погоду на завтра.

А погода завтра обещала быть не самой лучшей, если судить по налетевшему с гор ветру.

— Думаю попытаться. Хотя не уверена, что его взгляды мне близки, но… у него есть свои причины. Всегда были.

— Хелен, ты не устала его оправдывать? — спросил Тесла. — Пусть не все убийства «Потрошителя» были на его совести, допустим да, на него мог повлиять мой элементаль…

— Мог? — перебила его Магнус. — Никола, ты передал элементаля человеку, который никогда не имел с ним дела и даже не представлял, как его контролировать, который даже не знал о его существовании… Чудо, что его не разорвало на месте!

Когда Тесла обнаружил, что во время телепортации к нему «подселилась» некая кровожадная энергетическая сущность, он стал искать способы от нее избавиться. Сначала эксперименты с электричеством помогали удерживать ее под контролем, но потом он нашел способ отправить ее в другого носителя.

Магнус до сих пор не могла до конца ему простить, что этим носителем оказался именно Друитт.

— Я не уверен, что он в принципе может как-то влиять на обычного человека… но допустим. Допустим, Хелен, что на него влиял элементаль. Но за Эшли наш Джонни мстил по собственной воле. Ты знаешь его так долго и до сих пор сомневаешься, что он способен убивать людей? И что он этого хочет?

Магнус промолчала, потому что сама повторяла себе такое часто, даже слишком часто. Но мысль, что она потеряет Джона, как потеряла Найджела Гриффина, как едва не потеряла Теслу и Уотсона… Мысль была слишком пугающей. Они пережили слишком много, чтобы так просто отказываться друг от друга.

Она не стала говорить этого, только напомнила:

— Джон когда-то был и тебе дорог.

— Он до сих пор мне дорог, — ответил Тесла и, глянув на нее, добавил: — В некоторой мере, если ты меня понимаешь.

Магнус кивнула на его кривую усмешку. Они все и всегда были друг для друга «в некоторой мере». В некоторой мере коллегами, в некоторой мере друзьями, в некоторой мере возлюбленными, в некоторой мере теми, без кого жизнь немыслима.

— Пойдем вниз, — попросил Тесла, — честно, я начинаю мерзнуть на этом ветру. А я не бессмертный вампир, знаешь ли.

— Знаю, — ответила Магнус. — Ты же переместишь меня поближе к Джону, правда?

— А куда мне деваться? Ты меня всегда используешь только как транспорт. Хелен, я возмущен в лучших чувствах.

Он говорил уже с лестницы. Магнус еще раз оглянулась на белоснежный Баласаам, над которым поднималось солнце, и последовала за ним.

Впереди у них было много дел.


End file.
